


Irony

by MisaoStars



Series: Red Thread (Aka Ito) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoStars/pseuds/MisaoStars
Summary: Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), and Black Canary were invited to Oliver Queen's (AKA Green Arrow's) Mansion, where the team meet his family. However, there is a dark secret in the Queen family that Oliver wants to know so badly...





	1. Invite

 

_A young boy was running to the hospital room as fast as he could. The doctors gave him faces of sadness as the boy bursted through the hospital room door. There, there was the boy's mother and bodyguard looking at the boy with teary faces. The boy rushed to the hospital bed to see a lifeless body of a young girl with black hair._

 

_"THEA!! THEA!! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOOOO!!!" The boy screamed. The nurses rushed and tried to drag the boy out. The boy was resisting as he helplessly saw the mother crying and the bodyguard facing away to the window._

 

 

_"_ _**THEA!!!!** " The boy screamed._

______________________________________________________________________________

It was an average day in the Hall of Justice. Bad Guys like Killer Moth were thrown to jail as people in the whole world are trying to live peacefully.

 

 

Clark Kent was finishing his job this day as Superman and went back to his normal civilian self. He was putting on his glasses. He was walking through the halls where he was waving goodnight to some of the heroes still working on their night shift. Clark saw Wonder Woman in her Diana Prince persona and decided to walk towards her. 

 

"Hey Diana! Hope you will have a nice night." Clark smiled.

 

"Yes. Good night to you too." Wonder Woman nodded.

 

Clark looked at the research room where Batman was supposed to be in.

 

"....How long has he been absent Diana?" Clark asked. Diana had her face down with sad eyes.

 

"........About two months." She said.

 

Clark felt guilt all over him. 

 

"...I see. If you see him, tell him I'm sorry." Clark said. Diana slowly nodded.

 

"No.... **We** are sorry..." Diana said just before she left.

 

Clark was walking back to his house. It was a long walk. He saw the night city lights with the starry sky. It looked beautiful.

 

Clark looked at his watch and saw that it was 11:00 at night. But Clark was distracted by the scar behind the belt of his watch. It looked recent. It looked like as if someone cut his wrist deeply. Superman never got a scar before. Now he knows what it felt like having one. Painful memories. Constant feeling of guilt and sadness.

 

Clark shook his head. He walked to his apartment and opened his room, where Lois was waiting for him.

 

"Hey Clark!" Lois smiled.

 

"Hey." He said.

 

"How was your day?" Lois asked.

 

"It was great. We stopped Toymaster this morning. Yours?"

 

"I had to do a report about the Mayor doing bribery. Had to say, I whooped his ass good." She confidently said.

 

"Very nice." Clark said. However, he couldn't help but just stare at his right arm, where the scar was. Lois noticed it and frowned.

 

"Did he show up?" She asked.

 

"No." Clark replied.

 

"I warned you that he will be upset more if you did not tell him." Lois said.

 

"....I know. I'm sorry for not listening."

 

"...It's fine. We will apologize when we see him."

 

"Yeah." Lois nodded.

 

As Clark was about to sleep in his bed, Lois then remembered.

 

"Oh! Clark! I almost forgot. You got a call from the billionaire Oliver Queen!"

 

"Oliver Queen?" Clark's eyes widened. 

 

_Come to think of it, I never seen Green Arrow for a while..._ Clark recalled.

 

"Why did he call?" Clark asked.

 

"He said that you are invited to his mansion! I am  _SO_ jealous of you!" Lois playfully said. Clark chuckled nervously.

 

_Why am I invited to his place all of a sudden?_ Clark was confused.


	2. Oliver Queen

"Ah! Clark you came here! That's great!" Oliver said with an excited smile. Clark looked around Oliver's mansion.

 

"Wow... I didn't know you were **_THAT_** rich like Bruce..." Clark's eyes were wide.

 

"Well... I am Bruce's known friend since Middle School... Oh! Diana, Barry, Hal, and my wife is here! Come in! Come in!" Oliver was signaling Clark to come into his mansion.

 

Clark thought it was not worth flying to Star City. He thought wrong after all.

 

Clark was walking up the second floor of the ten floor mansion, where the dining room is.

 

"My mother is talking with our friends right now!" Oliver smiled as they were traveling up the stairs.

 

"Oh!....I never seen your mom before." Clark admitted.

 

"Haha! Well no one has seen my mom!" Oliver chuckled. Clark smiled faintly.

 

They finally reached to the second floor. Oliver was going ahead.

 

"Hey! Stay here! I wanna surprise the group!" Oliver snuck into the kitchen door. Clark nodded.

 

Clark was looking at the nice hallways. They were patterned with gold threads and nice polished wood and marble. The hallways were LONG! Clark was astonished by the nice vases and paintings. 

 

Suddenly, Clark heard a faint male voice at one of the end of the hallways.

 

"This is very hard to solve....... Sorry for his kid though......" Clark just heard.

 

Clark looked to his left. He looked closely at the end of the left hallway. There, two men were walking through.

 

Clark's eyes widened. 

 

 _Bruce!? Lex Luthor!?_ Clark thought. The two men seemed like they didn't notice him and still disappeared through the walls.

 

Clark felt like going after the two but Oliver opened the kitchen door and grabbed Clark's arm.

 

"Come on!" Queen whispered. Clark decided to say something about the two to Oliver later.

 

Clark went into the kitchen with Oliver. There, they saw a large dining table. Diana, Barry, Hal, and Dinah were sitting on the table with an old woman on a wheel chair and two men Clark does not recognize.

 

"SURPRISE!" Queen yelled. The old woman yelped happily as the two men were staring at Clark in awe. The Justice League members were not too surprised.

 

"Oh! Hey Clark! Looks like you were invited too!" Barry smiled.

 

 _Apparently, you guys got his call...._ Clark thought. The old woman used her wheelchair to come up to Clark.

 

"Ah! You must be Clark Kent the famous reporter! I heard about you!" The old woman did a gingerly handshake with Clark.

 

"Yes! Thank you Miss.....?" Clark tried to be polite. The old woman put a hand on her mouth in shock for a second.

 

"Oh! Where are my manners? I am Moria Queen! Oliver's mother." The old woman smiled. Clark was a little surprised.

 

"Ah! It is such a pleasure to meet you Moria!" Clark felt nervous meeting a superhero's mom.

 

"Yes! Come have a seat!" Moria smiled.

 

"That man with the spiky black hair is Tommy! My best friend since elementary! The bald guy is my trusted body guard, John Diggle!" Oliver introduced the two young men.

 

Clark sat down with his friends. They talked about a lot of things. How Clark managed to get some pictures of Superman, how Diana was collecting incredible collections of old pieces of art, how Barry can recognize some chemicals with a faint smell/look, or Dinah making a great singing career with her love life with Oliver (the two lovebirds felt a little embarrassed). Hal felt a little lonely but he realized something.

 

"Hey! Where's the red haired kid?" Hal asked. The group also realized.

 

"Roy? Oh. The poor child is sick. He's in bed..." Moria frowned. Oliver looked down.

 

"Oh no! Why you didn't tell me Oliver?" Dinah looked at her husband.

 

"Look, the flu's harmless." Oliver sort of brushed it off.

 

"Oh ok.... At least tell him 'get well' from me!" Hal said.

 

"I will Hal." Oliver nodded. 

 

Roy Harper. Adopted by Dinah and Oliver. He usually not appears for the guests unless it was the Justice League members. Sure he may be a troublesome kid. But he is a nice kid partner to Oliver. Actually, Roy was very nice to Dick Grayson, Bruce's adopted son.

 

Dick Grayson. That made Clark feel sick out of guilt to his stomach. Dick never talked to Clark since....  _that day_....

 

Clark's mind came back to reality as he saw Tommy coming close to Clark.

 

"Um..."

 

"Is it true!? You're Superman!" Tommy whispered.

 

"Ummm..." Clark felt speechless.  
  


"Don't worry! Moria may not know, but Oliver told me!" Tommy smiled.

 

"...Oh. Well.... yes?" Clark felt nervous. Was Tommy like that to the rest of the Justice League members?..... What a weird behavior for a fanboy but Clark didn't mind. Jimmy Olsen was like that too.

 

"Soooo Cool!!!!" Tommy felt like running around the whole kitchen. How immature for a grownup....

 

Clark saw Oliver alone with his wife, talking to each other and drinking wine as Barry, Hal, and Diana were talking with Moria and John Diggle.

 

Clark stood up and went up to Oliver and Dinah.

 

"Hey Oliver?" Clark tapped his shoulder.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I didn't know you invited Lex and Bruce here... You invited them too?"

 

Oliver looked at Clark as if he was hallucinating.

 

"No... I never invited the two. I never even called them..." Oliver said.

 

"What? But..." Clark was very confused.

 

"I'm pretty sure it was my butlers you saw. They do sort of resemble them you know!" Oliver smiled.

 

Clark felt a little off. But soon he relaxed.

 

 _I guess it was my imagination...._ He thought. As Clark walked away, Oliver had a stern look on his face.

 

"Honey? What's wrong?" Dinah cooed.

 

"Oh. It's nothing my sweetheart." Oliver said with a smile.


	3. Bruce Wayne Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is before Clark and the league were invited.

Bruce Wayne was not having it today. He was told from many people, including some CEOs, that he must take a rest. But Bruce was taking a rest from the Justice League for months….ever since that incident.

 

Bruce felt like he should listen to his adopted child, Dick Grayson, and Alfred, the loyal butler, a lot more about taking care of his short temper. 

 

Why do you ask? Well, his short temper cased Bruce to give a sharp scar on Clark Kent’s hand. Blood splattered everywhere on the floor but Clark was okay as Bruce still felt like killing him. 

 

But the incident stopped when Dick, as Robin, was begging Bruce to stop and Bruce just walked out the Justice League in guilt and rage.

 

Dick was avoiding Bruce for a while even before the incident. 

 

Hell, it all started a month after when Bruce introduced Dick to Clark and Lois at the foundation party. Bruce, as Batman, counted Clark and Lois sometimes to take care of Dick when it came to Darkseid or Ares. 

 

Bruce wanted to forget everything. The first time Dick met Lois and Clark. The incident of Clark’s blood splattering all over the Justice Hall floor. Dick begging him to stop. It was too much to think about.

 

“Mister Wayne?” Bruce heard his secretary.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You were dozing off for a while. Are you alright?” She said.

 

“Yeah…. Yeah I’m fine.” Bruce said.

 

“Oh. I am quite worried. Have you been sleeping enough?” She asked.

 

In Bruce’s thoughts, he wants to say no but it will bring suspicion of him being Batman. 

 

“Well. Not much. But I AM sleeping.” Bruce assured.

 

“I see. I think you need to take a rest though.” Secretary said.

 

“I am fine.” Bruce assured.

 

“Everyone says so. Just go home.” Secretary said.

 

Bruce had a thinking and decided to give up.

 

“Alright. I will go back home. Make sure Lucius takes care of my company alright?”

 

“On the list Mr. Wayne.” She smiled.

 

In Bruce’s heart, he did not want to see Dick. He is scared to face him. Bruce still called Alfred to pick him up. Alfred drove to the Wayne Enterprise in five minutes. Bruce went inside.

 

“I believe everyone forced you to take a brake sir?” Alfred said.

 

“Yes.” Bruce said.

 

“Well I agree with them Master Bruce. You have been taking out your frustrations a lot in the night.” Alfred said.

 

Come to think of it, Bruce (as Batman) was been really horrible to the criminals lately. He even smashed Scarecrow’s face to a staircase and his neck was broken. There was also one time in Arkham, where Batman stabbed the Mad Hatter in the neck by a dirty fork… In front of the whole prisoners Batman arrested them.

 

Ever since, nothing bad has been appearing. Just people being drug sellers or thieves. But Batman still smashed their skulls to a brick wall. One of the thieves was suffering a seizure because of that and Batman had no choice to take him to a hospital. After all, Batman does not kill.

 

Bruce had his thoughts back in his head as he felt the car stopped. He was already back at the manor. Bruce felt sick to his stomach. Bruce looked down to his right hand, where there were a couple of stitches on the palm of his hand, where there was a black cloth bandage below his wrist. 

 

The cloth wrapped around it tightly. Bruce was just staring at it. Beneath the cloth was something Bruce felt slightly ashamed of.

 

“How is your hand sir?” Alfred said as he opened the car door. Bruce gripped the cloth slightly tight, where a tiny bit of pain shooted up near his hand.

 

“I am fine. I do not want to talk about it…… How’s Dick?” Bruce asked.

 

“He is waiting for you to come back. He is excelling his schoolwork sir.”

 

“Is that all?” Bruce eyed Alfred suspiciously.

 

“....Let’s say I prefer you talk to him yourself…” Alfred glared Bruce.

 

Bruce looked down. He have not felt that much failure in his entire life before. He was deemed to be emotionless by everyone but now….Bruce has doubts.

 

He opened the door, where he saw Dick waiting on the vintage living room couch.

 

Dick heard the door opened and went out of the couch. Dick smiled and ran to hug Bruce. He was too short as he only hugged the legs.

 

“Hey Bruce! You’re back early!” Dick said,

 

“Yeah. I am.” Bruce did a faint smile. But Bruce felt nothing in the deep of his heart.

 

“I got an 5 on all my AP exams! Isn’t that great?” Dick smiled. For a eleven year old, it IS impressive.

 

“That is amazing…” Bruce said truthfully. But the guilt and fear is swarming him even more. He felt like running away from Dick.

 

“Oh! Bruce! The teachers are assigning us a homework that requires a parent!” Dick said.

 

“Oh. A signature?” Bruce asked.

 

“Well not that only…. It’s about your dreams!” Dick smiled as he took out a paper that was from his backpack left on the living room couch. The paper looked like this:

 

**WHAT DO YOU DREAM OF?**

  
  


**Answer and sign in the space below to prove the parent did this.**

 

Bruce was staring at the paper with lifeless eyes for a minute. Dick was gently tugging his left sleeve.

 

“Bruce?” Dick said in worry.

 

“Why are you forgetting what I have done to myself Dick?” Bruce asked. Dick had sad eyes.

 

“I want to. Because you’re my dad…” Dick said. Bruce felt bad now and does not want to be feeling worse than before. Bruce went to the kitchen to get a pen to answer the paper. He gave it back to Dick.

 

“I have to go upstairs.” Bruce said hastily. 

 

“Wait-!” Dick pleaded but Bruce just left.

 

Dick looked at the paper Bruce just wrote and signed. The answer it said was: 

  
_To_ _be normal._


	4. Bruce Wayne Part 2

Bruce went to his study. He really screwed up.

 

_ Dear god... _ Bruce was really stressed. Something caught Bruce’s eye.There was a small envelope on his desk. It was from Clark.

 

_ What the hell does HE want? _ Bruce angirly thought. He picked up the letter. He read it.

 

It was basically an apology along with the other Justice League members.

 

Bruce’s hands were shaking hard as he lashed out. He was tearing the whole letter to tiny pieces in pure rage. He was stomping on the pieces hard until his feet were telling him to stop. Bruce then found a cushion on his couch and picked it up and brought it to his face.

  
  


He screamed in pure rage and was tearing cushion in two. There was a sudden pain below his wrist but he tried to ignore it… until it came to the point the pain felt like his hand was about to rip out. He calmed down and took a look at the black cloth wrapping below his wrist. It was dripping blood.

 

“Dammit….” Bruce said. The stitches reopened.

 

He took an emergency first aid out and redid the stitches below the black cloth. (Author’s note: Remember the black cloth. It will reveal Bruce’s dark secret.)

 

Bruce was done and sat down in front of the desk in exhaustion. He put his hands to his face.

 

Bruce heard the door knock.

 

“Leave me alone.” Bruce said.

 

Alfred still opened the door and went inside. Alfred saw the torn letter pieces on the floor along with the torn cushion.

 

“I believe the letter Master Clark sent did not go well.” Alfred said.

 

“You left the letter on my desk?” Bruce looked up at Alfred, who was taking the black cloth Bruce left out and cleaned it in a warm bowl of water.

 

“Yes. I was hoping to make you have amends with Master Clark. But I’m afraid it went horrible… What did the letter say?”

 

“It’s an apology letter. That was it.”

 

“Just ‘sorry’?” Alfred raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah. A ‘sorry’...” Bruce was about to explode again. But the pain below the wrist struck again.

 

“You need to control your anger Master Bruce. I may be enraged at Master Clark but I am more concerned about your health and mentality.” Alfred then calmly wrapped the cleaned black cloth on the stitches again. Bruce was looking away.

 

There was a phone call later. It was from Oliver Queen.

 

“This is Bruce.” Bruce said to the phone.

 

“Hey Bruce. Are you free for right now?” Oliver said.

 

“Why is that?” Bruce said. To be honest, Bruce didn’t hear from Oliver for a long time. He does not think that Oliver knows about what happened the last months.

 

“Come to my place. There is something I want you to work on. I invited one more person too.”

 

“Who is it?”

 

“I’m not sure. I feel like inviting one more person. Look, just come to my place alright?” Oliver said.

 

“......When?”

 

“2:00 in the morning. My friends and family are asleep at the time.”

 

“Sure.” Bruce said. He hung up.

 

“An invitation sir?” Alfred asked.

 

“Yes. It’s Oliver. And I have to be there at two in the morning.” Bruce said.

 

“Mister Oliver? He unusually calls you this late.”

 

“And that is why I’m going.” Bruce said as he made sure his black cloth is not loose.

 

“Master Bruce. I know you are dedicated to your job. But I want to let you know that you-”

 

“Yes. I know that was the reason why I nearly lost my son…”

 

“ **_We both know it is more than that…._ ** ”

 

Bruce looked down. Then he stood up and got out of his study, leaving Alfred, who was having a worried look. 

 

Bruce looked out the window and it was 11:00 PM already. It will take hours to fly there by the Batplane.

 

He went into Dick’s room, where Dick was calmly sleeping. Bruce just stared at Dick until he patted Dick’s head. Dick just stirred and still slept. Bruce looked at the hand he patted Dick’s head with. It was the hand with the black cloth on.

 

Bruce felt like he was worthless. He just patted him with that hand. Bruce decided it was his cue and left the manor with the Batplane.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Batman used Oliver’s secret underground cave to hide the Batplane. 

He got out and used the darkness to revert back to his civilian form as Bruce Wayne. There he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Well…. I was wondering what happened to you.”

 

Bruce slowly turned around to see a smiling Lex Luthor. 

Bruce felt like he will be in fear for eternity.

 

“Hey. How were you doing Bruce? I haven’t heard from you since that day.” Lex had a frown but worried eyes.

 

You see, Bruce and Lex were lab partners since Elementary School. Lex believed he was Bruce’s friend while Bruce just believed they were just people who like science and technology. Hell, Lex even kept in touch with Bruce even now. So of course, Lex knows who Batman was. 

 

The problem is that it is not Lex Luthor knows Batman’s identity, but what Lex saw that day.

 

Bruce remembered that he was lying on the bathroom tile as he saw a frantic Dick trying to wake Bruce up, a crying Alfred, and a horrified Lex Luthor.

 

Bruce wiped the memory away as quickly as possible.

 

“Hey. You okay?” Lex said.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Bruce spat.

 

“If you are okay, you would not give me that attitude and we both know each other for DECADES.”

 

“Just-Just leave me alone.”

 

“Are you at least taking care of your hand?” 

  
  


Bruce put his left hand on the right hand and gripped it.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Good." Lex smiled. He pat Bruce's back. They went upstairs to see Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Bruce? What is with the black cloth wrapping his right hand? What caused Bruce to be mad at Clark? Give me comments on what you think!


	5. Suspicions

Clark and the rest of the Justice League were having a room to stay. The beds were very soft as the walls were decorated with painted vintage florals. Clark called Lois that he will stay there for about two days. Lois lets him to stay over there as she will work on some reports with Jimmy Owen.

 

Clark just lied flat on the bed. It was exhausting. Clark was wondering if he will meet Bruce again and apologize to him physically. Clark felt ashamed that he only sent a letter to Bruce. He knew deep in his heart that Bruce will not like that.

 

Clark heard his door knock. 

 

“Yeah?” Clark called out.

 

“It’s Diana.”

 

Clark got out of the bed and opened the door. 

 

“What’s wrong Diana?”

 

“I’m… I’m thinking about Bruce. You were also thinking about him were you?” 

 

“Oh. Diana. The whole league does.”

 

Clark felt sorry for Diana. Diana had a huge crush on Bruce that sometimes, she might possibly sneak out during the night to see Bruce. But ever since that incident… Diana was afraid. No really. Her legs were shaking when somebody mentions about Bruce… especially Dick Grayson.

 

“I sometimes feel like Bruce might do something to himself……” Diana mumbled.

 

“Bruce...He will never do anything horrible to himself. Cheer up.”

 

“We... We should call him. Just to make sure. I also told Barry and Hal about calling him. They agreed.”

 

“Alright. I’m sure he is fine.”

 

Clark and Diana walked out and saw Barry and Hal waiting in the hallway.

 

“God. I feel very scared who will answer. An angry butler?.....An angry kid?..... Or an angry Bruce himself?” Hal whimpered.

 

“Toughen yourself. Alfred usually answers.” Barry said.

 

They found a phone on a wooden polished table with a porcelain vase next to it. They used the phone to call Bruce’s number.

 

There was a couple of rings.

Then, it was picked up.

 

“Hello?” Clark said.

 

“Hello?” A kid’s voice said through the phone.

 

Clark felt dread and guilt all over his body.

 

“Oh… Hey Dick!” Clark tried to do his cheery voice. Hal, Barry, and Diana were also horrified to figure out who Clark was talking to.

 

“....” The phone was silent.

 

“Um… Where’s Bruce? The league wants to talk to him.” Clark was trying his best to smile.

 

“He’s not here.” Dick replied in a straight emotionless answer.

 

“Oh…? Did he tell you where he went?”

 

“No. He left while I was asleep yesterday.”

 

“He left?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“....Then can I talk to Alfred?”

 

“He is preparing breakfast for me. He won’t answer for a while.”

 

“Oh. I see.”

 

“Call him later. I will tell Alfred.”

 

“W-wait Dick! Can you at least tell me how-”

 

The phone hung up. Clark frowned.

 

“Well that went horrible…” Barry said, looking down at the well sewn carpet.

 

“Bruce is… gone while Dick was asleep? I don’t like the sound of that….” Diana panicked.

 

“Well it looks like Alfred knows…” Clark said.

 

“You don’t think Bruce became a villain after the whole thing right?” Hal nervously laughed. The league stared at Hal.

 

“W-What? You all know that Bruce and Lex Luthor were childhood friends right?” Hal said.

 

“Jesus Hal….” Barry said. But the league were having the same thinking in their heads.

 

“I’ll call Lois so she will call Lex Luthor.” Clark said.

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

Dinah Lance was wondering through the Queen Mansion, looking for a drink.

 

She was hearing the clock ticking. Dinah was exhausted after the invitation dinner. She was relieved that she is meeting Oliver and Roy again. It had been a while since Dinah had to be solo for a while in a separate city. But Dinah was slightly worried about what she heard months ago. 

 

Something about Batman giving Superman a scar in rage?

  
  


Dinah heard Oliver’s whispering voice. It was in Oliver’s room. One door ahead of Dinah.

 

“Look. We do not have much time! Roy is going to die!”

 

Dinah panicked. Her eyes widened. What did Oliver mean that Roy is going to die!? She was near his room’s door to closely hear.

 

A new voice replied.

 

“I just interviewed Roy. He is still living. But you’re right. We have to act quickly.”

 

_ Bruce?? I thought Oliver did not invite him…. _ Dinah recognized the voice.

 

Another new voice also came out.

 

“I don’t recognize the symptoms of the common illnesses I know… You’re right Oliver. We are into something big.”

 

_ Did I just hear Lex Luthor as well? _

 

Dinah felt like Oliver is hiding something very dangerous that he even invited the most dangerous intelligent criminal. Dinah felt like alarming the League.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“What!? What do you mean he was not there!?” Clark cried.

 

“I-I don’t know! The secretaries were saying that Luthor was absent since  **YESTERDAY** .” Lois said through the phone.

 

Clark cursed under his breath. The League was heavily alarmed.

 

“Thanks Lois. I need to be out for a while.”

 

“Wait Clark!” Clark hung up. He looked at the league and shook his head.

 

“It’s bad. It’s not a coincidence. Bruce and Lex are both gone since yesterday…” Clark said.

 

“Oh NO! Just as I feared!” Hal cried.

 

“But Bruce can not do such a thing! He’s  BATMAN !” Diana cried.

  
  


Dinah was running around the manor as she finally found the group near the phone. She called out to them.

 

“Guys! GUYS!” Dinah cried. The league turned to see Dinah.

 

“Thank god I found you! Roy is in terrible danger!” Dinah cried.

 

“WHAT!? I thought Roy was just sick!” Hal cried.

 

“I- I heard Oliver talking to Bruce and Lex in his room!” Dinah said.

 

That caught the group's attention.

 

“Lex and Bruce in here!? So Oliver DID invite them!” Clark said.

 

“But why Lex Luthor? And why did Oliver lied to me about not inviting Bruce?” Clark questioned himself out loud.

 

“We need to talk to Oliver about this.” Diana said.

 

“Agreed. We have to get to the bottom of this.” Barry said.

  
  


However, there was an sound of an explosion through the glass windows. The League jumped and looked out the window to see the landscape of Star City. There, a fire is happening at a tall building.

 

Tommy was frantically running around to find the Justice League. He bursted out of his door, which was a few meters behind the league.

 

“Tommy!?” Clark cried.

 

“You saw the explosion Superman!? I saw the TV news! Count Vertigo is rampaging the city!” Tommy cried.

 

The League decided to talk to Oliver later.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Dick Grayson was packing up his stuff in his room. He put a blanket, a flashlight, some snacks, cans of soup, and a notepad with pencils. Alfred was looking at Dick with confusion.

 

“Master Dick?” Alfred said.

 

“Don’t worry about me Alfred. Wally will pick me up to the Queen Mansion!” Dick said.

 

“And why is that?” 

 

“Roy called Wally and I. He said he wanted to see us and take care of him because he is sick.”

 

“Master Harper is sick?” Alfred cocked his head.

 

“Yeah. Wally will arrive here in one minute. If Bruce is worried about me, tell him I went to see Roy!” Dick cried as he was jumping down the stairs.

 

“Master Bruce is always worried about you…” Alfred frowned when he saw Kid Flash running to Dick outside the manor from the window.

 

Dick and Kid Flash disappeared in a millisecond.

  
  



End file.
